Pizza Run
by dxmen
Summary: Takes place between the first two movies. While the Turtles have been living with April, she's been picking up dinner for them. This is about how their pizza habit has been affecting her.


**Pizza Run**

April O'Neil leaned back in her chair, anticipating the end of another hectic work day. She wanted nothing more than to go home and settle down to a good book or one of her favorite TV shows, when she remembered that she had four mutant turtles and a giant rat crashing at her place. Not long after she recalled her present living situation, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"April?" Michelangelo asked.

"What's going on, Mikey?" April smiled, knowing the request that was going to come next.

"The other guys and I were a little busy today teaching some thugs a lesson, so we were wondering if you could pick up dinner."

"Let me guess, you want me to stop buy Roy's Pizza again."

"You read my mind, sister!"

"Any special requests?"

"Just the usual stuff. Maybe you could grab some bugs from the pet store to put on top though."

April couldn't help but smile wide, which was noticed by a co-worker passing by her office.

"It was a joke," Michelangelo explained.

"I know, you used it the night I met you guys!"

"Oh."

"See you in a bit," said April before she hung up the phone. Her coworker stepped in and excitedly ran to April's desk.

"I saw that smile," the woman began. "Is there a new man in your life?"

April laughed. "One of them anyway."

"There's more than one? You have all the luck April!"

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, Irma. They're starting to drive me nuts!" April reached for the phone again and dialed Roy's Pizza.

"Hello, I'd like to place an order." April waited for a few seconds, then giggled. "Yes, it's me, April. I'll have my usual order, yes."

April looked up at Irma and explained. "The employees there recognize my voice now."

As April paced down the busy New York street, she wondered how much longer the pizzas would be. She would have preferred a little variety, but her rumbling stomach made her decide to not be so picky. As she opened the door of Roy's Pizza, she was amazed that she wasn't tired of the aroma of cooking pizza dough. When she first stepped in, Roy was busying himself in the kitchen, but the sound of her high heels on the tile alerted him to her presence.

"Ah, if it isn't the woman that's going to put my kids through college!" Roy laughed.

"Hi there Roy," April laughed. "How have you been?"

"Busy preparing another April O'Neil order. You know Ms. O'Neil, it's gotten to where I just have to shout 'it's April!' and everyone knows what to do!"

"Well, I'm glad I could make your job easier." April began to fiddle with a strand of her brown hair, a little embarrassed that she was that acquainted with a pizzeria.

"I appreciate the business and all," Roy began to explain. "Don't get me wrong. But don't you ever get sick of pizza? What about some variety?"

April tried to recall what Michelangelo had said the last time she said the same thing to him. "Pizza is variety. You got so many things you can put on it."

"I know," Roy smiled. "I'm just wondering how you can be my biggest customer, but not be my _biggest _customer."

April gave Roy a confused glaze.

"I mean, how can you eat so much pizza and not be as big as a house!"

I have some help from my friends, April thought to herself.

"I guess I just try to get a lot of exercise," April explained. "Aerobics tapes are a life saver! One and two and three and four!" April mimicked with arms extended and a huge smile.

"Haha, I suppose," said Roy. "It's just, if you keep putting away pizza pies at this rate, you might not be able to fit through the door soon!"

"I'll be careful," April promised.

"Let me check on your order," said Roy as he walked back into the kitchen. April looked up when she heard her own voice on the television.

"Chief Sterns is once again trying to quiet rumors of a possible Foot Clan return." April could hear the words she spoke earlier today, but found herself not being able to concentrate on them. Instead, she was wondering if it was just her imagination, or if that really was a double chin that she saw on the screen.

April walked carefully back to her apartment, pizza boxes in hand. She tried to balance the boxes in one arm and on a raised knee as she fumbled for her keys in her purse. As she grabbed her keys, the hot boxes began to burn her leg, and her high heeled shoe slipped off her elevated foot.

April let out a groan as she put her key in the door. After opening the door she quickly stormed inside to put the boxes on the counter. As soon as the cardboard met the counter, the door slammed, sending a chill down her spine. She quickly turned and saw Raphael at the door.

"Now let's eat!" Michelangelo said behind her.

"Wait just a minute guys!" April said with a raised index finger. "There's one more thing I have to get."

"What do you mean April?" Michelangelo asked. "Pizza's right here!"

April gave him a cold expression as she pointed down to her feet, wiggling her toes for emphasis.

"Oh! I just figured the Cinderella look was in this year!" he laughed. April stormed back to the door to retrieve her shoe.

"Oh pizza's here!" Leonardo announced. "I'll go get Master Splinter!"

"Actually Leo," April interrupted, her hand on the doorknob. "Could you hold off a minute? I'll go get him. I want to ask him something."

"Not for us to leave I hope," Donatello said with a concerned tone. "We're not bugging you, are we April?"

April gave him a reassuring smile. "No, it's not that. I just want his opinion on something."

The wind blew April's hair on the roof of her apartment. She saw that Splinter was sitting down, legs crossed, meditating. The rat's eyes opened once her feet started crunching the gravel below.

"Ah, welcome home, Ms. O'Neil," Splinter greeted.

"The food's here."

"By food, you mean pizza?"

"Of course," April said while rolling her eyes.

"Trust me, you will get used to it."

"About that, Master Splinter, I had a question I wanted to ask."

"Go on my dear. What is it you would like to know?"

April looked down, placing a hand on her belly.

"Am I getting fat?" April asked, turning sideways so that Splinter could take a look at her profile.

"My dear..."Splinter began. Of all the tests of his knowledge, he thought this was one question he'd never have to answer.

"If you'd like, I could start teaching you the same exercises I've taught the turtles."

April looked back at him, shocked. "So you are saying I'm fat?"

"April, I..."

"Those turtles are making me fat! Uggghhh!" April turned and headed back for the stairs. "I'll go on a diet tomorrow. That pepperoni did smell good."

Splinter stood up, waiting for April to leave hearing distance. "And I thought the boys were hard to handle."


End file.
